Memories
by FreshestChubi
Summary: Amy wakes up one day to find that she doesnt remember a thing, and nothing seems to add up. Sonic starts acting strange when he finds this out, as Amy begins to befriend the hedgehog who went through similar difficulties. What really happened to her?
1. Chapter 1

_None of the characters in this chapter belong to me._

"Oh my god. Amy are you okay?" The voice made me open my eyes, to see a blue hedgehog stare down at me, with a worried face. I looked around to see a crowd surrounding me, there's a yellow fox with two tails, a red echidna with an attitude, a black hedgehog, similar to the blue one that is currently and annoyingly in my face, a white bat dressed quite inappropriately, a cream colored rabbit, a bee in the air, both too young to be out this late in my opinion, a crocodile and a purple chameleon. There could have been more, but that's all I could see.

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" I said, not afraid to show the attitude or the annoyance in my voice. He drew back, appalled. His mouth dropped a little as he blinked twice, before speaking. I could hear mummers from the crowd. What did I say?

"A-A-Amy it's me, Sonic. You use to chase me around a lot. D-D-Don't you remember?" How cute, he stuttered. I shook my head, not answering his question, but to get my thoughts straight.

"No, I don't and why do you keep calling me Amy?" I said. More mummers stirred.

"Well, that's you're name. Amy Rose. A twelve year old pink hedgehog, who has a huge crush on me and chases me around. You really don't remember anything?""

"I'm sorry did you just say I chased you around?" I said a little disgusted. Who was this dork to tell me that I chased HIM around? I was ignored, and not liking it.

"Well she did fall from a ten story building; it's amazing she even survived." The red echidna spoke. I looked at him, my face felt angrier than confused or appalled.

"I What?" He didn't repeat it. I didn't like this bunch at all. They weren't making sense at all.

"Is Amy going to be okay?" the cream colored rabbit asked tugging on the green croc.

"She seems fine." He assured her. Did he just say I'm fine?? I'm far from that. "I don't think you should worry about her, too much Cream." Oh so her name is Cream. How clever.

"That was really cool what you did Amy." The bee said smiling. "But I gotta ask you something….Where have you been?"

"Charmy, I don't think now is the time for questions." The purple thing said.

"But Espio, everybody missed her." Charmy the Bee whined. Well isn't he just adorable. At least I think he is. Both guys he's with don't seem to think so. I turned back to face Sonic, who was still hovering over me but facing the black hedgehog.

"Seems like she has lost her memory, she even forgot her name." he said. The black hedgehog wasn't looking at Sonic, but instead looking at me. He had a sympathetic look in his eyes, it made me feel pathetic. I quickly glanced away, and jumped a little when I saw the white bat's face close to mine.

"Hey kiddo, does your head hurt?" She asked me. Up close she was really pretty. I blinked before answering still surprised to see her there. I tried to get up when I noticed there was some weight on me. Rouge looked over at the area near my legs. "Sonic you're on top of her, GET OFF!" she yelled. I looked back at the blue hedgehog, who looked at me at the same time. He hadn't noticed it either. He had gotten up, as he blushed and got out of the bats way. She helped me up, slowly. I could feel all the eyes on me. I looked up to see a giant building not far from me, the purple color of it, not far off from the purple in the sky. I looked back to eye level and saw the white bat smiling at me; the black hedgehog was now next to her.

I looked around me to see all the freaks I saw before staring at me; I could see that there was caution tape all around the area. Did I try to commit suicide? Didn't that bee say I had been missing for awhile?

"I'm Rouge and this is Shadow." The white bat spoke in a friendly tone, pointing to the black hedgehog as she said the second name. "We're not exactly what you would call 'good guys' but were not exactly evil either."

"Humph." The red echidna didn't seem to agree with her. His arms were crossed and he was the only one not looking at me, I kind of liked this dude. Rouge gave him the stink eye, and then turned back to me. "The chameleon is Espio, the croc is Vector and that's Charmy Bee." She pointed to the guys I heard talking earlier.

"Hi Amy!" Charmy squealed, while doing a loop-de-loop in the air. The kid loves to fly, I'm guessing. Rouge smiled at the bee, and went to the rabbit that was now standing next to the fox and the echidna.

"The moody one is Knuckles." She said as she pointed to that very echidna. She then whispered to me, "he's got this huge emerald he is constantly protecting…and of course I want it."

"Oh….Kay…." I said. Yeah she's not weird.

"The cute one is Cream; she is or was like your closest friend." My best friend is a six year old? How lame could this Amy person be? I smiled at her for a quick second then turned back to Rouge.

"That fox is Miles, just call him Tails, everyone else does." The little fox waved to me. "He's kind of a brainiac, a great mechanic." Rouge whispered. I nodded, not entirely understanding, but was trying to go with the flow. Sonic didn't look to happy.

"Do you remember anything now?" Rouge asked me, her arm around my shoulder. I just now noticed I was in a red dress, and matching boots. At least I knew how to look good. Sonic looked more hopeful than anyone, he was about to be disappointed. I shook my head and watched his face fall. I do not like this guy too much.

"Maybe I should take her home now." Sonic grumbled. "She can stay at my place for awhile." Rouge nodded and handed me over. "Come on let's go."

"Mr. Vector, do you think Mr. Sonic will take good care of her?" I heard Cream ask.

"Who better than him?" Vector answered with a question of his own.

I stood and watched him as he made the bed I would be sleeping in; he hadn't spoken at all since we were in the crowd. Since he seemed awfully upset, I hadn't spoken either. He looked up when he was done, and soon walked past me, into a bathroom connected to the room. He opened the closet door, and grabbed some pillow cases and came back to drop them on the bed. I turned and looked around, and saw a wooden rocking chair. I stepped toward the chair quietly and sat down. When he was finished, he finally spoke.

"You will sleep here; I put fresh towels in the bathroom for you, so yeah." When he finished, he just stood there as if waiting for me to speak.

"Nice place you got here." I said looking around as if I didn't get the chance before.

"Yeah, well once Eggman left, most of us decided to wined down and get a place in Westapolis." I nodded pretending like I understood, it didn't last long though.

"I'm sorry wined down?" I asked, he sighed, frustrated.

"You know kind of like retire?" he said in a smart-alec tone.

"From what?" I said also in a smart-alec tone. "What are you like fifteen?"

"Yeah and you're twelve, we use to save the world, a lot." Sonic said his frustration added on to mine.

"You're crazy." I leaned in the chair. "I don't believe it, I save the world? Look at this tiny body."

"You're one of the strongest girls I've ever met, and you better believe it because we did all the time! Ask Knuckles, Tails, the Chaotix Detectives, even Cream helped save the world, along with her chao, Cheese."

"Yeah and I also use to chase you around because I had this HUGE crush on you." I yelled in the same tone as he, sarcastically.

"Yeah you did." He said.

"Please you're a total dork!" I said in an upset laugh.

"You didn't think so earlier." Sonic mumbled.

"Well maybe Amy was an even bigger dork than you."

"Stop that." Sonic demanded.

"Stop what?" I acted like I didn't know what he was talking about.

"Stop referring to yourself in the third person. You're, Amy, and Amy, is you. Start acting like it. Amy would never yell at me or call me a dork, or even speak in sarcasm around me."

"Well news flash. I'm NOT AMY!" I stood up. That did it. I saw his face turn read as he rushed out the door.

"Go to bed." Sonic said when he was far enough for me not to kill him.

"Gladly!" I yelled back.


	2. Chapter 2

_Sorry no O.C.'s in here….all the characters belong to SEGA, blah blah blah…._

I woke up to the sound out a doorbell, and that annoying hedgehog's footsteps and voice. With a groan, I sheepishly got out of bed and went to the bathroom to brush my teeth. I have to admit it was really sweet of him to even leave a toothbrush for me. I slowly brushed my teeth as I looked at myself in the mirror…

Yeah so I wasn't as hot as the bat was, but I wasn't ugly either. I was mesmerized by the emerald colored eyes, the bat and I seemed to share. I wonder if anyone else was fascinated as I was. When I finished I was still examining myself in the mirror, and I have to admit I was kind of hoping I could remember something, anything. There was a faint knock on the door, followed by footsteps.

"Hey kiddo, how are you feeling?" Rouge came in with no hesitation. I felt a lot calmer than I was yesterday. I was really glad to see her. In fact I was about to go and hug her, when I noticed the black hedgehog as he stepped next to her. I froze, not keeping my eyes off him. He didn't smile or acknowledge the fact that I was staring at him. He looked at me really calm; it wasn't until moments later that the edges of his mouth turned up slightly. Rouge turned to him, and then looked back at me. "Shadow wanted to talk to you. So I'm going to leave you two here alone for a bit." I wasn't exactly comfortable with the idea. I don't know myself pretty well but by the way Amy's body was reacting she doesn't know how to react to this guy. He was obviously attractive, but something—maybe she—was holding me back. When Rouge turned around and started walking away I unconsciously took a step forward and opened my mouth to protest. When I realized what I was doing, I hesitated.

_No. Let him talk. He could help us._

I didn't know where the thought came from, or even if it was me who thought it, but I decided to listen. What have I got to lose? I followed him to the bed I slept in the night before. He sat on the edge of it, facing the door. He looked up at me, as he patted the area next to him, where I sat seconds later.

"Did Sonic, tell you anything?" Shadow spoke in one of the sexiest voices I have heard since I woke up. I shook my head shyly. What was I doing? This is crazy. "Well a couple weeks ago you went missing, and Sonic wasn't acting himself since." Shadow paused, waiting for me to say something. He continued when I refused. "You should have seen his face, when he saw you…it was a mix between relief and horror. He and I were there first. We watched you fall." I was staring at my gloved hands as he spoke; I was still half asleep so I didn't realize it until I felt another glove hand grab my chin. He lifted my head up, to face him. When our eyes met, I got a weird tingly feeling. "Please understand this: I want to help you. I understand exactly what you're going through. I had lost my memories too." This statement caught my interest and I woke up immediately.

"Answer me this: Did I seriously like that dork?" Shadow chuckled, knowing exactly what I was talking about.

"You were obsessed." He said, still chuckling, he had let go of my chin and faced the door again. I groaned as I fell backwards and lied on my bed. I stared at the ceiling until Shadows face conquered my vision. "You would always chase him around; while he was trying to save the world…sometimes you would help too."

"What?" I said as I raised myself. I was now leaning on my arms, in an awkward position, with my forearms completely on my bed, all my weight on my elbows. I was closer to his face then I anticipated, but neither of us moved for awhile.

"You know he pretended not to like you, when reality was: he was just as obsessed with you as you were with him." This guy seemed so cool, here he was inches from my face and he handled it nonchalantly, as if it was a daily routine.

"I'm afraid I don't understand." I breathed, as I felt my face start to get hot. At this moment, I didn't care about my past. All I wanted was him, all there was…was now. I wondered if he wanted me too, if he could see the change in me, if he liked me now….if he liked me then. He was mysterious, and I had to find him out. He smiled.

"He didn't know how much he liked the attention you gave him, until you were gone." He said sitting back up again and ruining my moment. I lied back down and stared at the ceiling when he spoke. "When he saw your note about running away and something about not deserving his love…he went out to find you. Of course you were nowhere to be found, and this drove him nuts…he started blaming himself, he thought you were dead." Shadow chuckled. This made me sit up and look at him.

"You don't like him do you?" I asked. He smiled, answering my question. "He's too cocky for your liking too."

"That's what I thought, until you left…then I realized he was just pathetic and stupid…pushing away the thing he cared for most."

"I'm sorry he lost her." I said with no emotion at all. My voice did not match the statement.

"Sorry he lost her?" Shadow asked in a question-like tone.

"You know, Amy…I'm sorry he lost her." Shadow started to laugh, as he shook his head.

"Are you laughing at me?" I demanded. I obviously didn't like being laughed at, but then again who does?

"No, of course not." Shadow said. He looked up at me with interest in his eyes…interest that hasn't gone away yet….interest that I hope stays. "Listen, I better go…but expect to see lots of me." He said as he got up and stretched. "I loved our little conversation. I don't want to tell you too much in one day." I stood up, a smile inside me. I get to see more of him. I couldn't help but feel sorry for Sonic…he lost his love. Now I feel extremely bad for yelling at him yesterday.

_Just apologize, he will be alright. Sonic is tough._ I smiled at the random thought. Shadow walked to the door slowly as I kept pace with him. I didn't want him to leave, but I knew he had to. I wondered if he was feeling the same way. He opened the door and walked through it, he closed it just after he snuck another peek at me. He was taking my amnesia personally. That was probably it. I sighed at the thought, as I rushed to the window, and stared outside. There Shadow was talking to Sonic. Sonic was nodding about something…I really hope he isn't too upset with me. First impressions are everything.

"Hey," I said to Sonic after he shut the front door.

"Hey," he said not looking up at me. I don't know why but this really made me boil inside me.

"I'm trying to apologize here, the least you could do is look at me." I snapped. Woo bad temper.

"I don't want your apology. It won't make me feel better." Sonic said as he walked away. I stormed after him.

"It's not my fault you treated her like dirt and made her run away." I noticed he balled his hands into a fist before he turned and faced me.

"You DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!" Sonic yelled. I felt spit fly on my face. I made sure he saw me wipe my face, just so he could know. "YOU DON'T KNOW ME OR AMY!"

"I DON'T WANT TO KNOW YOU!" I yelled back, leaning closer to him, making him back up. "ANY GUY WHO DOESN'T APPRICIATE WHAT HE HAS OR DOESN'T EXPRESS HOW HE FEELS INTO ITS TOO LATE IS A PATHETIC LOSER IN MY BOOK!"

"WELL AT LEAST IM NOT DUMB ENOUGH TO JUMP FROM A TEN STORY BUILDING AND LOSE ALL MY MEMORIES." He snapped back and by his face, I could tell he already regretted it. "Amy I…"

I ignored him and went straight for the door.

"Amy! Where are you going? Amy!" I heard him plead before I slammed his door. I stomped down the stairs of his from porch steaming.

_It wasn't nice of him to talk to us like that._

_Will you just SHUT UP!_

_Alright you're mad, I get it…I'll leave you to your thoughts._ The thoughts made me shake my head. None of this was making any sense. Where did the voice in my head come from and why was she so nice…probably a conscience. I've only heard of them though, but then again I have only lived for a day. For awhile I walked though I didn't know or understand where I was going. I noticed I was in a park when I looked up again, I hadn't realized I had been gone long until I looked up in the sky. It was the same dark purple, as the night before. I stopped in front of a big oak tree, and stared. I felt the rush of the tears start to creep up on me, so I decided to punch the tree repeatedly as I tried to fight them back.

"Why can't I remember? Remember damn it remember." I cried out each word between punches. I quit after a few punches following the sentence, and turned around and leaned on the tree. My legs quickly gave in as I groaned and slid down the tree. The tears kept coming as the moans; I then put my knees up and rested my arms on top of them, and my head inside the darkness my arms and legs made. "Nothing makes sense….nothing at all."


	3. Chapter 3

_Most of the characters belong to SEGA, May belongs to me._

"_May…" a voice sweetly called out. I could see myself looking around for something…this must be a dream. "May." The voice repeated, it was obviously male, but what did he want with this May? "May!" it was demanding it now. I jumped as I inhaled stale air, everything was so dark, and I was green. My dream appeared to be in night vision. "I have a mission for you." The voice changed completely, to where I had no idea if it was for the better._

"_What do you want?" A voice spoke in irritation, the question seemed to please a mustached smile. That was all I could see, a giant brown and bushy mustache, and it was really unappealing the way he wore it. Like a pathetic attempt to be scary. The man had small circular glasses, almost being devoured by his round, chunky face. Unlike the area above the man's lip, his head had little hair at all, to the point where it could shine at the slightest show of light._

"_I want you to get me out of here, May." The man said. I couldn't help but get the déjà vu feeling. "Then I want you to go to Westapolis, Shadow will meet you there." The hedgehog balled her fists in frustration._

"_Great another lame assignment…do I have to work with that stupid hedgehog?" She whined. I didn't get it she looked exactly like me._

"_YES!" the man suddenly boomed. I heard a faint shush, before the man turned around to scream some more. "Quiet you! I'm trying to make an escape plan. What do you mean impossible!? This is Dr. Eggman you're talking to." With a shake of his head he turned back to the hedgehog or me…since now I was viewing the scene as her. "May, this is your last chance! Do NOT FAIL ME!" Suddenly his face disappeared and I was left in the dark…_

My face felt warmer than the rest of my body, and I opened my eyes only to close them again.

"Christ that hurt." I moaned, as I blindly sat up and against something, rough and itchy. I opened my eyes to see Shadow standing up in front of me.

"That usually happens when you stare into the sun." Shadow said sarcastically, with arms crossed as he looked in another direction. I scowled at him. "Remember anything?" he said almost in a bored tone, as if he already knew the answer. When I didn't answer, he turned and looked at me. "Amy, are you…"

"May," I interrupted him. "My name is May."

At first Shadow stared in shock with his mouth agape, which quickly turned to a smile before he sat next to me. He leaned toward me a little to whisper something. I felt the heat of his body radiate towards me, keeping me warm from the autumn's temperature.

"As much as I don't want to admit this…"he paused to look at me, and shook his head. "Never mind." Yeah I knew that was going to pick at me later, but right then I needed some answers.

"Shadow, I had a dream where this guy who had a giant mustache said he had a mission for me. He told me, to get him out of there and meet you in Westapolis." I have to admit, I said this rather quickly.

"Is that all you remember?" Shadow pulled back.

"Sorry yes." I looked at him, expectantly. He looked forward, with a blank stare. "Shadow?"

"Hmm…"he hummed not looking at me. "Did you know it was me all along?"

"Yes." Shadow answered the question as quickly as it came out of my mouth. "It was the idea for you to pose as Amy anyway…the amnesia, not so much."

"Well how did you know it was me?"

"Amy, forget Sonic? Never, and I think you'd better clean up your act because you're falling for Sonic's stupid plan so easily…"

"So I didn't fail?" I asked.

"Not yet." Shadow answered he looked at me, almost teasing. He seemed so different now. Not sexy or smooth, just kind of there. Strictly professional, was a better explanation.

"That much of a screw up, huh?" I said almost in a laugh. Shadow just nodded, staring forward again. His arms were now crossed as he leaned against the oak tree. A quick chill came as the autumn breeze captured me from Shadow's heat. I felt the slight smile slowly form into a frown from Shadow's mood. "So why do I look like her?"

"That's just how Eggman created you." Shadow said this in a matter-of-fact tone. "You're kind of like a clone. Eggman is obsessed with making androids after all."

"_Ah, this must be my greatest creation yet! Wouldn't you agree Shadow?" Eggman stood up proudly looking at a container, he turned somewhat backwards to look at Shadow, who was leaning on a pillar._

"_Sure, whatever." Shadow said, apparently not interested. In the container was me, my eyes were open and locked on Shadow's dark form, almost angrily. Shadow turned his head and noticed me in his peripheral vision. "Why does she look so familiar?" Shadow asked more to himself than Eggman._

"_Well she should Shadow, for she is an exact replica of none other than Amy Rose!" His smile seemed to get brighter as he continued to admire me. I could feel only anger as he stared at me like I was a zoo animal._

"_I'm sorry…who?" Shadow said in a slight chuckle._

"_Amy! The female hedgehog that obsessively chases Sonic around." Shadow twitched for a moment, before answering a question._

"_What are you going to do with a copy of her?" He had uncrossed his arms, suddenly interested._

"_Nothing yet, but you will soon see this will be used for a fool proof plan."_

"May," Shadow yelled as he waved his hand in front of my face, "did you hear anything I just said?"

"What?" I whined grabbing his hand and tossing it aside. "What do you want?"

"I'm just reminding you to stay in character…just make up an excuse for the way you've been acting lately." Shadow said as he stood up and stretched.

"Like, what?" I demanded in a rude tone.

"You'll think of something…"Shadow said. "You're a great liar." I wasn't exactly sure if this was a compliment or not, but I decided to take his word for it and give it a try. "One more day, acting the way you were he would have known for sure you weren't Amy. Apparently Sonic doesn't care for Amy at all, he just had a hunch something was off…I guess he started acting like he cared for you, to make you slip up." He slapped my forehead after he said this.

"Apparently? You guess?"

"It's not like I pay attention to his love life." Shadow shrugged. He probably looked at my face in his peripheral vision, judging on what he said next. "Look its easy just act like a twerp…err…a bigger twerp."

"Hey!" I protested.

"Yeah see you later…" he walked away completely ignoring me. "And for our necks don't fail another mission…I swear only you would fall from a building and get amnesia in the middle of one…"

"Huh asshole." I muttered under my breath before getting up myself. "Act, like a twerp, he says, only you, he says…" I muttered as I paced. "You know what I say?" I talked a little louder. "Forget you!" I started my way toward town. "That's what I say….act like Amy…think like Amy…be Amy. Yeah I'm not liking Amy." I decided.

_Woah, switchin it up! Haha. Anyways, tell me if you expected this change or not, I bet ur wonderin where Amy is, if not there's something wrong. Tune in next time to see her pathetic attempt to act like Amy and whether or not she pulls it off! Note: you can be honest with reviews but don't act like a total asshole…little asses are accepted._


	4. Chapter 4

_May is the only character that belongs to me…the rest belongs to SEGA. Blah. _

I relaxed in the bed Shadow said would be mine for awhile, after I filled the drawers with Amy's clothing. Even though, I wasn't too crazy about Amy right about now, I had to admit, I liked her style. I do not like all the red though. The thought about clothing brought a furious blush to my cheeks. The thought only made me even angrier.

"I swear I'm going to kill that Sonic guy." I mumbled as I turned to my side. Being with Shadow all day was kind of awkward, I closed my eyes to try and relax as I felt the exaggerations of my breathing. At least here I can be May, and not Amy…who ever May was.

"Shadow?" My voice called out to him, without my consent. I saw myself shyly inch toward the lazily sprawled black hedgehog. He had his back resting on a pillar, while he stared at a huge container a few yards away. I looked from him, to the container and back again. I watched him, until he decided to speak.

"Do you see that container?" he said darkly. He had no intention of looking at me, just the container in a way I could not understand.

"Yes, Shadow, I do." I answered. "Why are you staring at it?" I asked, but he still continued to stare at it.

"Do you know what it is?" I couldn't see where he was getting at with this. If I knew more creatures in the world, I would probably say he was weird, but Shadow was the only one I knew besides the Doctor who created me. I couldn't even offend him with such words, for he also scared me.

"No," I mumbled lamely, "a container." I was a little ashamed; you could here it in my voice. I knew it wasn't what he meant.

"That, container is your birthplace." He said finally looking at me; I didn't know if I was too happy about it though. "He uses one for each one of his experiments. He worked especially hard on you…"we both knew exactly who he was, no name was needed, and no name was ever needed, "to think all efforts had been wasted. All the hard work he put in and for what? It was just another screw up…just like the rest of them." He stared at the container again. I swallowed some nervousness before speaking to him again.

"R-rest of them?" I stammered.

"You've never stopped and asked yourself why you're called AmyDroidThirteen?" he asked me, quickly looking at me and turning back to the container before my answer.

"I'm a copy of Amy Rose, a girl always close to Sonic The Hedgehog, Master's nemesis." I smiled brightly, pretending the screw up comment didn't faze me.

"And the number…what about the number?" he asked. I shrugged though I knew he wasn't paying attention.

"I just thought it was his favorite number or something…" I said still in a happy tone despite Shadow's darkness. He chuckled at my stupidity.

"You are the thirteenth. You are a mistake created for the thirteenth time." He said. "Since you're another screw up, he will just destroy you and make another." He said he was still staring at the container when I decided to sit down. Even though my bottom was rejecting the cold floor I went on to sit down anyway.

"Why are you telling me this?" I said with a crack in my voice. I didn't bother to hide the fact that my heart was breaking.

"Because, I've noticed there is something different about you."

"Different?"

"Something that separates you from the other twelve. You've made errors just like the others, but your reactions towards them…almost like a living creature…" the last statement seemed more for him than for me, he seemed to get out of it just as fast as eh got in it. "I am telling you this because you shouldn't _be _destroyed." He said "be" with some emphasis.

"I'm not following." I admitted, though I never really did. He turned to me, and stared at my foot before grabbing it with his gloved hand. He pulled me closer to him effortlessly. I was so close I could feel his heat. Our faces were inches away when he talked again.

"If he tries to destroy you, kill him." I saw my own eyes go wide with surprise.

"Kill master?" I shook my head. "No I-I-I refuse!"

"Your ignorance is extremely upsetting." His frown grew. "You are worth more than to be tossed aside like an old and useless toy! Eggman put you in my care, so I could unleash your full potential…"

"Full potential?" He continued still ignoring my question.

"…weather or not he can see it, I know it still exists somewhere inside you." He leaned in closer to me. "You are more than Eggman's creation" I watched his dark eyes search my face. "For your sake, understand that. Do as I say."

"Y-yes." I stuttered, already regretting the promise I had made him. I can not let myself be destroyed, and for some reason Shadow made me promise so. I couldn't find a reason why he would go through such trouble…and what did he mean by my full potential?

"Amy Droid…do you like being named after someone whom you've never met?"

"No, not really…"I admitted looking away. I was seriously uncomfortable with how close he was.

"Well why not come up with a name?" Shadow suggested, his mood changed and I wasn't sure if I was fond of that. I nodded happily at the subject.

"How about Maria?" I immediately wanted to take it back as soon as I saw him twitch.

"Where did you hear that?" Shadow demanded calmly.

"I heard you mumble a name like that while you were in your subconscious state…"

"You watch me when I sleep?" he said almost yelling.

"Only when I can't…" I mumbled.

"You're an android you can never sleep!" Shadow stated.

"Not true!" I protested like a child. "I do, and I dream too! One time I dreamed that Master gave me a cookie!" I figured I had been 'born' only a few days before the setting of my dream, it seemed I was still exploring things. "Plus, how come I can never remember what I do at night?"

"That could just be carelessness!" he said. He had finally noticed how close he was, and jerked back to the pillar to lean on it, looking extremely uncomfortable with himself. Our lips had been so close, though I didn't seem to notice.

"Just pick another name, you." Shadow said almost snarling.

"Okay…" I sighed I didn't mean to offend him; still I wondered who this Maria was… "How about May?" I suggested.

"Why May?" he asked me, poorly showing interest.

"It's the month when I first saw you." I smiled happily closing my eyes.

"Your birth month?" Shadow asked not understanding why I hadn't just given that explanation.

"May…" my thoughts were interrupted by Shadow's voice. I was now back in the room at his house, still on my side.

"That's funny…I think I sleep…" I muttered to myself, and sat up.

"May, we haven't got all day!" His muffled voice seemed to come from next door.

"We?" I said to myself as I walked out the room and turned into the next room. I saw Shadow in a roll-y chair, looking up at a screen. On the screen was a face I recognized in all of my 'dreams'.

"Ah, May, how wonderful it is to see you!" Eggman said cheerfully. "I trust you now you can continue the mission."

"Where is Amy Rose?" I demanded. I saw both of them look at me, surprised.

"What?!" Eggman uttered.

"Where is Amy Rose?" I repeated harshly.

"I suggest you not talk so loud, your housemate could return any minute." I stayed silent waiting for him to continue. "Relax, the girl is with me safe, sound and unharmed…for now." He smiled devilishly.

"What is the point of this? Why kidnap her?" I demanded. Eggman smiled pleased to tell his plan.

"I figured in order to kill Sonic; I needed someone on the inside."

"Isn't that what Shadow's for?" I asked.

"True, they all trust Shadow, but who wouldn't trust sweet and innocent Amy Rose?" he asked rhetorically. "The girl, so hopelessly in love with that buffoon…it was sickening. So sweet and innocent, she was, so easy to just take her away…to take some of her blood."

"Her blood?" I asked.

"I was right!" Shadow uttered randomly.

"Listen, May…the plan may take some time, but this plan is fool proof! It could actually work…but I need your cooperation." He put the accent on a different syllable than most would.

"How long do you expect me to pretend to be Amy Rose?" I asked boldness in my voice. Eggman turned his head towards Shadow.

"What is up with this girl and her sudden defiance?" Shadow just carelessly shrugged and Eggman turned back to me. "As long as it takes."

"What about Amy…what if she escapes?" I asked.

"I will dispose of her soon enough." He said like it was only a small detail. "May, don't fail me again!" he said before the screen went blank. Shadow spun the chair to face me, his face full of surprise, and frustration.

"What is going on in that little head of yours?" he said almost in a yell. I turned away from him, facing the open doorway.

"I'm going to bed." I walked out the door.

"But…" Shadow was interrupted by me closing the door on him. I climbed back into bed, and pulled the covers over me.

"…to take some of her blood…" Eggman's voice echoed in my head. Her blood…what was the significance?

Before I knew it another scene came into view. I was in first person view, so it was more difficult to tell whether it was happening for real or not. I was in the same room as my other ones, except everything had a thick green tint. I closed my eyes quickly when I heard the automatic door of the room slide open. Footsteps quickly followed.

"She's almost complete." A dark voice was heard along with the swooshing sounds of the liquid that surrounded me in this container. The voice came by almost everyday, he nor the doctor knew I was active yet. I wondered if he was crazy as he continued to talk to himself. I wanted dearly to open my eyes to see what he looked like. "What would Eggman want with something that looks like Amy Rose?" Hearing his voice was like a fetus listening to its mother while in the womb, or that's how I imagined it.

"The scene…almost…eerie, like looking in my own past. There is no way this thing is an android! She was created to similar to the way I was…but if not an android what?" he seemed to puzzle over the question. He spoke almost dramatically, like someone had just added a monologue to get rid of some plot holes…

"I wonder if she was made from her blood…"

Made from Amy's blood…that explains it. I'm not an android, but that just means I'm just a _pathetic _copy, not as useful as the original. The original being Shadow, not Amy…question is…why?

_Yeah this chapter is a lot longer than the others, sorry about that, but I hope you kept interest. Please review._


	5. Chapter 5

_Alright, honestly I just want to finish the story, because it seems like no one's reading it…I usually never finish anything so I'm very surprised at myself for finishing those two one shots…anyway, so the ever so suck-ish OC May belongs to me the rest to SEGA (sang SEGA like it sounds in the beginning of their games…)_

_**I can't do this. I can't let her die…**_

The thought that had appeared in my head surprised me, for it was not in the same voice I had been hearing, no, it was my own. I felt a sliver of warmth slither down my cheek as I shed a tear for the poor girl who's life was about to be cut short. He would kill her sooner or later…and I would be stuck playing the role of Amy Rose forever. I shook my head as I sat on the edge of my bed. I heard footsteps gradually get louder as one of my roommates came down the hall.

_**Don't come in, please don't come in.**_

My tear was suddenly joined by new friends as I still thought. What was this feeling? The feeling stuck wickedly in the pit of my stomach. Bitter pain it was, like I was about to vomit all senses of happiness within me. What was that feeling? Oh yeah, guilt. I stood up fed up with feeling sorry for myself and wiped my face with an arm. I saw pieces of my fur clump together, my tears like glue. I then became angry…furious actually as I stared at the door. My fists were clenched as my heart rate accelerated.

_**I have to stop him…**_

_**You cant, he created you.**_

_**He's going to kill the girl…**_

_**Tell me how that's your problem.**_

_**That's a life! She's twelve there should be no reason her life should be cut short.**_

_**Well then, what are you going to do about it?**_

The last question hit me and I sat down on my bed again, defeated. That part of me was so vile, so despicable…as disgusting as she sneered and snickered at my remorse. What was I going to do about it? I smirked and stood up, popping my back as I did.

"Ow." I uttered holding my back for a second. I grabbed for the doorknob and swung the door open, and stepped outside the room. Shadow, my body called for him as my head kept silent. I blindly searched for him, the house practically silent. I decided to stop, breathe and listen. I could hear murmurs from down the hall. I walked forward into the living room. I saw a black hedgehog relaxing on the black leather sofa, and sighed in relief.

"Shadow." I breathed, walking around the couch and sitting right next to him, my eyes on him and him only. He sat up slowly, sensing something was urgent. His eyes were wide, but only slightly before I turned away to stare at my boots.

"What's up, May?" he asked his tone filled with only slight concern. I could feel him draw closer to me in an attempt to get a look at my face. I brought my head up, shaking it a little to get the bangs out of my face, if only for a moment. I sighed before I spoke, asking myself if I really wanted this.

"We have to tell the others." My voice sounded urgent but it wasn't even close to how I was feeling. Shadow reacted as if I had swung at him but missed. He threw his head back slightly and then moved it forward. He put on a smirk after he had thought of something.

"You're kidding right?" he chuckled. "I mean you have to be." I shook my head not even bothering to show any worry or sorrow. "No oh no…" he stood up off the couch and looked down at me. Mostly to show power, but also to try and show me how idiotic my statement was.

"Shadow I'm tired of this…I don't want to do this anymore." I stated, shaking my head. "I-I-I just don't, okay? Can we please just tell them?" My voice was pleading now, though I had no intention. He shook his head his face in between humor and disgust.

"Then do what? Huh? Do you think they will be fine and dandy when they find out you're NOT Amy?" He threw these questions at me. I tried to make more space between us by leaning back some, it didn't help though since he sat back down and leaned forward, our faces inches apart. "What do we do then?"

"You're telling me, you just want Amy to die? You don't care at all?" I asked avoiding his question completely, at the time I had no idea whether or not I was doing it intentionally.

"I didn't know Amy all that well." Shadow snapped back.

"Well enough to tell me if I was acting like her right."

"Oh my god." He leaned back into the sofa, but was right back in my face by the time he told me "you're sounding just like her now."

"Just like who?" I demanded softly.

"The brat," he answered quickly, "just like her."

"Well then she's a good person." He stared at me shaking his head and sighed he turned his head to avoid my eyes. The very same emerald eyes I shared with Ms. Amy Rose.

"You're right she is a good person…" he stood up rubbing his forehead with one of his hands he sighed before turning to me "Why now?"

"What do you mean?" My voice was so low I was surprised he had heard it.

"When you found out you weren't Amy you could have told them then, instead of completely SCREWING ME OVER!" I stood up, shaking my head again. I was at the point where this was all I could do. I should have known he wouldn't help me, Shadow was selfish, always had been and there was no way the life of a girl would change that. I walked past him, my shoulder roughly colliding with his and walked towards my room again. I didn't bother to say sorry and I slammed the door and for a moment I stood there, in front of my closed door blankly staring at my bed.

"God DAMMIT." He cursed before I heard a loud banging sound. I smiled realizing I won. I opened the door and saw Shadow about to knock on the door. I leaned on the door frame, a half smile on my face and crossed my arms.

"So who are we going to tell first?" I asked.

"Well one thing's for sure, we know." I heard Rouge's voice before I even saw her. Horror struck Shadow's face and he slowly turned around, I walked up next to him to get a better view.

It was defiantly Rouge there, she was also with Vector, Espio and Charmy from the Chaotix agency and a furious Knuckles…_**really**_ furious. Shadow cursed under his breath, and I stared at them blankly…neither of us quite ready for this.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

I stood far away in the corner as Shadow explained everything to them. The who Chaotix team on the sofa, Rouge and Knuckles, who was still very pissed, on the loveseat and Shadow stood in front of the television like he was giving his boss and the rest of the board a presentation. Knuckles had his arms crossed he only gave a few grunts to acknowledge that he was listening. Rouge, who had a weird interest in me and my story, kept glancing back at me and smiling. Vector also seemed interested…but only in my story, he didn't bother to turn around to look at me. Honestly he didn't need to I looked just like Amy. Espio and Charmy continuously stared at me, it didn't even seem like they were listening until each of them said something.

"So where's Amy?" Asked the bee, he was struggling in his seat. He obviously didn't want to be seated.

"They don't know." Espio mumbled. "Somewhere with Eggman." He didn't take his eyes off me. If he was angry, he didn't show it clearly like Knuckles did. "Your amnesia was real, am I correct?" I nodded shyly, there was something about this character that made me feel uneasy, and he hummed slightly to recognize that he was listening.

"That's straight up bulls…" started knuckles, but was interrupted with an abrupt call of his name. It was Rouge, she had made him jump and he turned to look at her watching her as she shook her head in disbelief. "What?" he demanded. "The girl has been lying to us the whole time…how are you just going to believe her now?" Knuckles looked around. "And you….you had no amnesia what's your excuse?" he sneered, happy with himself. Everybody turned to look at me! The feeling of being in the spotlight was not a cool feeling.

"Am…May, why did you do it?" Asked the bat, her voice was gentle as she tried sympathy. I shrugged, probably making it hard for her.

"I don't know…I keep getting flashbacks, but as far as I know he never game me the details. I didn't even know she was kidnapped."

"Then why?" Knuckles growled, stirring up again. I interrupted him quickly wanting less drama then necessary.

"I was an obedient girl…or so I assume." I looked at Shadow and watched him nod.

"She always did what she was told, unlike me; she listened to anyone gladly doing them favors. In a way she wasn't evil at all. She just had a real attitude." I rolled my eyes and put all of my weight on my left leg, leaning to that side. He knew me better than I did, who was I to argue? Besides, I still have an attitude.

"I'll say." Knuckles grumbled, upset with the way I had cut him off. Shadow, along with everyone else ignored this comment.

"Obviously she has a heart as well." Rouge pointed out. I didn't like how they talked about me while I was standing there, like I was invisible or stupid. I felt stupid; I couldn't even answer the questions on my own. Now that was really upsetting.

"Big one, it got in the way of her assignments a lot. She was known as the screw up…she would be in the middle of a robbery and she would stop to buy a crying kid a new ice cream cone."

Everyone laughed as heat took over my cheeks.

"I like her!" Charmy smiled, giving up on the whole sitting idea. He started to ascend and fly over to me. "Will you buy me ice cream?" Asked the bee, with all the hope in the world it was inspiring.

"Sit down, Charmy." Espio commanded. Everyone else ignored them, and Rouge turned to me. Soon everyone else was looking at me.

"So hon, what do you want to do?"

_Okay yeah I know it sucks but here's the chapter. Now what does she want to do? Review if anyone is still reading this…_


	6. Chapter 6

_Alright here is chapter whatever to memories……not important, really. So all the Sonic characters you know the names of our SEGA's and May is mine and not something to be proud of. It's like five in the afternoon and I am dead tired._

I felt like a total asshole, I couldn't tell the blue hedgehog…I had to ask Rouge to do it for me. She had happily agreed to tell him, along with Tails and the others. I don't think I could bare the disappointment in their faces, especially the little rabbit's. Though I had always kept my distance, I knew they had loved me still…for they thought I was her and right about now I wish I was….

I had to get out of that house as soon as possible, refusing any offers for company. The autumn air had gotten to me, almost freezing my face like a clump of clay dries. I tried my best to ignore the unpleasant feeling and walked above the shadows of the naked trees. Claustrophobia seemed to hit me, as I drew nearer into the forest. Hypnotized by my thoughts, I didn't take notice of the late hour until the darkness had taken over so much there were no more shadows, and seemed like no more trees.

"Hey Amy, I mean May?" the questioning voice sounded sympathetic for reasons unknown. It could have been my imagination, I turned around but it was effortless all there was to see was darkness. When no one responded to my recent movement, I figured it was just my imagination and continued to walk the unknown path. "Are you ignoring me on purpose?" I could now tell it was a male's voice and I spun around faster than the last time, my heart rate accelerating naturally. I put myself in a defense stance, feet sturdy and spread apart, an arm blocking my face and a fist behind my head.

"May, it's me Sonic," he said the name must have clicked something in my brain for my stance was gone and my heart calmed. He stepped closer to me and I could now see his face, the worry harmonizing with the sympathy in his voice. "Look, I know you expect us to hate you but we don't." he said coolly, suddenly changing the mood. "Good guys don't hold grudges." Winking, as he smirked he put up a lame thumbs up. I shook my head.

"What does that make Knuckles?" I remarked as I distinctly remembered the furious face of the lonesome echidna. He was extremely pissed to the point where no other words could describe. He was at the point beyond disappointment, beyond betrayal and most important, beyond forgiveness.

I heard Sonic's chuckle from deep within his chest. It didn't go well with what I was feeling at all. In fact, it had made me sick; I could have puked right then and there.

"He's, well…he's a special case." I knew he thought the statement was clever, I turned around and started to walk again. I could feel his surprise when he rushed to my side he looked down at me. I hated it, I could feel his eyes staring me down, and examining me…I could feel the swirls of green swim carefully around his pupil. That's what his eyes seemed to do, swim, avoiding responsibility. "Where are you going?"

I kept my eyes straight ahead and continued to head toward my path. The path of utter loneliness and exile, a path similar to Knuckles the Echidna. I shook my head trying hopelessly to get the picture of his face out of my mind. I didn't know why I cared so much, but couldn't help not to care. He was on my mind, haunting me like all the songs about regret say. He was my nightmare; my fear…

"Come on May, it's not so bad…he'll get over it," suggested Sonic. I could feel the stinging pain of a tear forming. He probably would, the question was did I want him to get over it? No, I didn't. I don't deserve his forgiveness or any of theirs, "and as soon as he and I get Amy back everything will be back to normal…well sort of." Another chuckle, they started to annoy me. They just seemed to come at the wrong times, still the power Sonic possessed over people overwhelmed me. He did make me feel hopeful despite my power to suppress it.

"Amy…" an utter escaped me, I felt Sonic look at me again. I turned to face him, an act that clearly surprised him. I stopped watching him as he took some steps forward without processing it. He stopped and turned his head, not bothering to move the rest of his body. "Sometimes…" I sighed, pausing. I had caught his interest with just this one word and he was standing in front of me in the blink of an eye. "I hear her voice…she's in my head, I've tried to ignore her…but it just seems to be getting louder." I kept my head low, just so it could be brought up by Sonic's gloved hand.

"You…can hear Amy?" repeated the hedgehog, looking me square in the eye. I nodded escaping from him and his eyes. He stared ahead, above my head the gesture made me feel uncomfortable oddly. As if he was staring at someone and they were watching. "Come on," ordered Sonic. He grabbed my hand and dashed back the way I came before I could utter a sound.

"Well, it could be due to guilt…" suggested the fox; he continued to stare at me as well as the others. The sudden attention had my cheeks flaring, kind of like Knuckles nostrils. Tails was bent over so his face was in mine. He was a little taller, since I was back on Shadow's couch. Knuckles, Shadow and Espio were ones who stood in the back, probably not caring what was going on. "Or," started Tails, he paused continuing to examine me, "the sudden effect of telepathy could be due to the sharing of the blood."

"Now how does that make any type of sense?" demanded Shadow he pushed past Rouge and Cream to make his way to Tails and I, he looked down at me almost enraged. "Why would she suddenly hear her now? I practically raised her and not once has she told me of the voice in her head."

"Well it could be the fact that Amy is now in danger." Tails suggested, a little offended by Shadow's doubts. "May could have made it an unconscious account to save her."

"You mean her decision was made up from the beginning?" Cream looked up at Tails.

"It would seem so." Tails felt it right to back away from me, nodding as he did so. Cream smiled brilliantly at me. Her sudden happiness felt odd, I couldn't understand the expression, though I didn't pay much mind to the rabbit. What had caught my interest was the statement Shadow made. He said he practically raised me, it would explain why my dreams all had Shadow in it. He was my master, so why was I so loyal to Eggman? He had basically created me and signed me up for adoption and I was giving to Shadow. A weird way to look at it, but it was the only way I knew how.

I was now making assumptions of my own. I could have been loyal to Eggman, mainly because Shadow had asked me too…or it could be the fact that my mind was working at a young age, being only weeks old at the time. I can see now, my mind had accelerated in age, far beyond that of Amy Rose. I could tell my creation was far too complex for answers, and right about now far too pointless. Eggman would experience another failure as his only "child" was about to betray him. Eggman's only mistake would have to be on relying on me. Time and time again he had labeled me as the screw up, but to put so much faith in me seemed completely…well, stupid.

"_**Obviously she has a heart as well." Rouge pointed out**_

Could this have been the reason to rely on me? I seemed to have been more like Amy Rose when I was younger, something must of happened when I fell out of the building. My head suddenly jerked up, drawing more attention to myself, as now they had been having small conversations.

"Shadow do you know why I was in that building?" my voice had seemed excited. I felt like we were wasting time wondering why I was the way I am. We should be saving Amy.

"You were supposed to meet me there…but your dumbass jumped." Shadow answered, apparently seeing nothing wrong with this statement. I slumped back, wondering why I jumped. It didn't make sense; there was no way I would have jumped if I was there to meet Shadow. I was pushed! Maybe there was a connection between that and Amy's kidnapping. Someone had wanted me dead…but who and why?

I stood up, ignoring for what it seemed like the million pairs of eyes staring at me. I grabbed for Knuckles, despite his verbal protests and headed out the door running as fast as I can. It was extremely difficult to do so as the echidna decided to burrow his feet in the ground, but I held my own and tugged on his arm, sooner or later his arm would hurt and he would give up.

"What are you doing?" demanded Knuckles. I turned around, seeing if any one was following us and smirked.

"I'm going to save Amy and you're going to help me."

_Okay here's the chapter, I'm trying to finish it, without it seeming rushed but it seems like I am failing miserably. Oh well. REVIEW._


	7. Chapter 7

_Yay! Back from a loooooong break! I'm eighteen now woo hoo! Anyway! May's mine. SEGA made the rest of the in-genius characters._

Knuckles caved in and actually started to move his feet increasing our speed. The area around me started to turn green.

"Awesome, night vision." I whispered to myself.

_It's about time_

"Quiet you, I was gathering…..my thoughts." I smirked. I was starting to like the voice in my head.

_Please you were trying to figure out your life story….What made you quite anyway?_

"A sudden realization that there isn't much there to figure out."

"Who are you talking to?" Knuckles demanded.

"Who do you think?" I snapped.

_Tell Knuckles to stop giving you a hard time._

"Eh, he's alright. I need it."

"Would you stop, you're creeping me out!" Knuckles snatched his hand away. I quit running knowing he did too. "Do you even know where you're going."

"No."

"Great." He sighed sarcastically. "I'm in the woods alone with a psychopath who tends to talk to herself."

"In one of my visions, he said to get him out."

"What?" Knuckles sat down. He started to pull at the grass.

"In one of my visions, Dr. Eggman said to get him out." I turned and kneeled down in Knuckles face.

"Where's he locked up?"

"Man, no one's seen him. Why do you think we're all retired?"

"Shit." I got up, and started to pace. "I need to think. We should get some rest."

"Good, but don't expect me to be here when you wake up because I'm going home."

"That's okay. I can do this myself." I laid down in the grass, curling myself up into a ball.

"Then why bring me here?"

"Thought we could use the bonding." I smirked.

"Whatever," he muttered, turning away from me, he too in a ball. I was starting to think I was more than everyone thought I was. Nothing seemed to be making sense.

"The more questions are answered the more I tend to have." I accidentally said aloud.

"What?" Knuckles sneered.

"Sorry." I whispered. "It was nothing."

"_Shadow, where's master? I can't find him anywhere…" I was late for my training again. Shadow wore the same annoyed expression he seemed to gain whenever I was around. He was messing with a pistol, and when I noticed I stopped walking._

"_What are you talking about? He was just in his lab."_

"_Well something must've made him very mad because there's a big mess in there."_

"_What?" Shadow dropped his pistol, making me jump out of my skin. He dashed towards the elevator, and I rushed following him. The ride was extremely awkward. Shadow wore a worried expression, something unfamiliar to me. I stared in awe like a puppy. A pathetic, stupid little puppy._

"_See?" I squealed as we made our way in. "It seems a little odd. I mean he yells when I break a beaker. He broke his whole lab!" Chemicals were spilt all over the aluminum floor. Puddles of different colors with glasses of different sizes. _

"_The prisoner is missing as well." Shadow said, coming from a room I had never noticed was there before. I could tell I never knew by how my face felt._

"_Prisoner?"_

"_Don't worry about it yet." Shadow said. He started to pace. "May."_

"_Yes, Shadow?"_

"_Master has been kidnapped."_

I was back in the woods when I woke up and I stretched. I looked around only to find I was by myself. I sighed a little disappointed but not completely surprised.

"I guess I deserve being deserted."

"You do," Knuckles came from behind a tree with a handful of berries.

"Knuckles," I breathed.

"Here, it's not much but it'll get you moving."

"Thanks." I stared into the distance while I ate. Avoiding eye contact with Knuckles.

_**Good guys don't hold grudges…**_

I smiled and turned to Knuckles, who had been watching me eat. I could tell by how quick he turned away. My smile grew until I leaped and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you." I whispered to him.

"Wha-? Gerroff me!" He demanded.

"Sorry." I blushed.

"May?" Knuckles voice was abnormally soft as he spoke.

"Yeah?" Surprise wasn't hidden in my voice.

"Did you leave Sonic's house because you found out you weren't Amy?" Knuckles asked.

"I don't know why I left. In fact, I don't remember leaving." I chuckled, blushing and scratching the back of my head.

"That's because it's skipped."

"What do you mean?" I didn't understand.

"Well in chapter 3, you ran out of Sonic's house, but in chapter 4 you were unpacking your stuff in Shadow's." Knuckles explained.

"Yeah, I was confused too."

"I guess that's what happens when writers leave for long periods of time without explanation."

"I guess I should apologize on behalf of the author." I said. Knuckles chuckled.

"What did it feel like? When you found out who you were?" He looked at me intently.

"Well, I thought I would be happy if I wasn't really Amy. I mean she's obsessed with the biggest dork on the planet, that dork doesn't even like her, and her best friends six but when I found out I was May, I was really upset and I didn't know why. Truth is: I thought I hate Amy, and for a little while I did. I guess it was because I was jealous."

"Why were you upset? Why were you jealous? You're not making any sense." He shook his head.

"Well I guess it's because Amy had so many people in her life, and they all care about her very, very much…and I guess because I lost my memories, I felt alone. But the more I remember about myself the more upset I get, the more alone I feel. You see I was always alone even before the amnesia. I only had two beings in her life and neither seemed to care about me, just what I was made for."

"Er…" Knuckles looked around. I could tell I had made him uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry." I seemed to be apologizing a LOT lately. It was getting on MY nerves. I took a look at the echidna before standing up. "We're wasting time, we should get moving." I noticed a sour change in my own voice, as I stared at my feet. Red boots.

"Not without us you don't!" A familiar and slightly hated voice preached. Knuckles turned around before I did. Sure enough it was Sonic. With Rouge and Shadow behind him.

"What are you guys doing here?" I stammered.

"We're gonna help you save Amy!"


	8. Chapter 8

_May is the only character that belongs to me blah blah._

I was boiling over, annoyed, agitated if you will. I stayed ahead of the pack, regret hovering over my head like a sadistic rain cloud. I should have left Knuckles over there, his muscle would have probably been useless to me anyway. However, if I had left him, the rest of them wouldn't have followed us. Damn, Knuckles. I ignored the conversations behind me, okay I'm lying because that is impossible.

"She doesn't even know where she's going!" Knuckles didn't want to be with these people almost as much as I didn't. "Why are we following her anyway?" I didn't pay attention to any answer given to this question, instead I focused on increasing the gap between my self and these idiots.

"He was kidnapped." I whispered to myself. "There probably together."

"_K-k-kidnapped?" I stuttered staring Shadow in his face. I was searching for any clues that would lead me to believe he was joking. Of course, he wasn't. The guy has no sense of humor. _

"_Why would they kidnap the doctor and the prisoner?" Shadow muttered mostly to himself. "It doesn't make sense, they aren't linked in anyway…" He started to pace. My eyes followed. They went tick-tock as he paced. In rhythm like a clock._

"_What do we do, Shadow?" I asked my eyes huge now. I wasn't going to cry. That would be the worst thing to do in front of Shadow._

"_We will continue our training, and wait for the Doctor to find a way to communicate with us."_

"_It wont be too long, Master IS a very smart man." This brought an odd smile to Shadow's face, it was almost mockery instead of praise. My face fell and I fell silent. I didn't like it when Shadow smiled like that._

"May? Why did you stop?" Sonic asked, he was, to no surprise in my face.

"Come on, man, personal space." I pushed him.

"May has remembered something." Shadow informed. I turned around and looked at him.

"Is there anyone that has a grudge against both Sonic and Eggman?" I asked. Shadow shrugged.

"Where did that come from?" Knuckles muttered to himself and Rouge, who shrugged.

"We all know Eggman had kidnapped Amy, but what you guys didn't know is that someone else had kidnapped the two of them afterwards."

"Shadow did you know this?" Sonic asked, when Shadow gave a slight nod Sonic talked some more. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"Would you have cared?" I said before turning around and walking again. "The more I walk, the more I remember. We have to be close to something…" I stopped again to turn around. "You guys have to think, I don't know all of your enemies and I don't know all of Eggman's. Somehow, Sonic and Eggman share an enemy."

"Why don't you ask Amy?" Knuckles suggested, mostly sarcastically.

"I doubt the kidnapper would be dumb enough to show his face, in case they escape." I sneered. "Unless of course the kidnapper's name is Knuckles." I was getting real tired of his attitude towards me. It was high time, I gave one back.

"Shut up you little twerp. You're in no place to-"

"My god, do you ever shut up!" I turned around "Seriously dude, I don't care at all." I said. Suddenly I wasn't in the woods anymore, and Knuckles or any of the others weren't in front of me, I was alone and in the desert. "What the hell just happened?" I asked aloud. "Is this another memory?"

_I don't think so, most likely it would be italicized._

"True." I smiled at the voice. "Hey Amy, Knuckles wanted me to ask you guys if you saw your kidnappers face.

_What idiot would let there hostage see there face? What if we escaped?_

"Exactly what I said." I looked around. What seemed like a billion yards away, I noticed there stood an abandoned building. I ran for it, I didn't even notice I was doing it until I realized it was growing in size. I even had to look at the red boots to see if they were in motion.

_Guess what May?_

_**What?**_I had decided to give my jaw a rest. If I can hear her thoughts than she can hear mine.

_I think you just teleported._

_**What are you talking about?**_

_Think about it. You're suddenly in a desert. You can communicate with me. May you have Superpowers!_

_**Superpowers. Awesome. Just when I thought things couldn't get any stupider.**_

_May you don't really believe you can here me because we share blood do you?_

_**Uh….**_

_Siblings share blood and 9.9999999 times out of ten they can't each other's thoughts._

_**Then what are you suggesting.**_

_You're powers are increasing and mutating in ways not even Eggman anticipated. And here's a secret that not even Shadow knows, he didn't use any of my blood to create you. He made blood of his own._

_**Because that's not creepy.**_

_Listen I know it's weird, but it's the truth. I don't know how he did it, and I don't even think he even knows how. Maybe superpowers was a bad term anyway, but if you don't believe me try talking to someone other than me._

_**Try talking to someone other than you huh?**_

_Well of first you should 'hang up' on me. I don't think you get three way calling just yet._

_**Enough with the phone puns.**_

_Sorry. Oh and May, when you see Sonic again tell him I love him, and that I miss him?_

_**There is no way I'm gonna-**_

_Please May?_

_**Fine.**_

_Goodbye May__**. **__I cant wait to meet you._

_**Uh-huh.**_

I had decided to wait until I was inside the building before I would 'call' anyone. Besides I was still in doubt it would even work. When I opened the giant door I peeked inside before going inside, having found out that peeking was useless since it was so dark. Lights flashed on as soon as I stepped inside. I turned my head left only to see empy space, at first, but the longer I looked the more I saw. There was a black hedgehog and me.

"_Come on AmyDroidThirteen, it's time for your first training lesson." the hedgehog said._

"_Training for what?" the other me looked around the space with awe._

"_You'll see." he smiled more with mockery than praise. _I really hate that smile.

I decided to keep walking until I was stopped when I saw a door. Shadow and I were in front of it.

"_But I want to see him!" I whined, stomping my feet._

"_He's working you little brat!"_

"_But I want to give him a hug!" Shadow slapped my forehead. He really was like a parent it would seem. _I blushed watching this. It was embarrassing.

"_The hug can wait." He pushed me away from the door and walked with me until both figures disappeared._ I walked towards the door. I breathed in and out slowly before turning the knob. I was greeted by stairs, and the same two figures I'd been seeing.

"_La La La-La Lo" I sang as I skipped down the stairs._

"_Get back here!" Shadow demanded chasing after me._

"_Running down the stairs is dangerous Shadow you might-" before she or me could even finish, he had tripped and was tumbling down the stairs, when he reached the bottom he had landed on his face with a quiet "Ow." I ran down the stairs and stood over him._

"_You see_!"

"_You are such a twerp." I giggled as this came out muffled._

"_Lemme help you up," I grabbed his arm and pulled him up. He rubbed his face as I smiled, hugging his arm. "You're so cute!" I squealed resting my cheek on his arm. He smiled shyly, rubbing the back of his head and started to chuckle with me._

I turned the corner to see the floor covered in different colors of dried up, and probably sticky puddles and shards of glass different sizes. However the mess disappeared and was replaced by three figures._ I was standing next to Eggman as he was messing with a beaker filled with green goo. Shadow was lonesome in a corner behind us._

"_So what do I owe this pleasure?" Eggman asked._

"_I wanna hug." I squealed, jumping up and down. This caused Eggman to turn around and face me, and uncertain look on his lips. It was the only way you could read his expressions._

"_You, want a hug?" he asked, probably thinking I was joking._

"_Yes master! Very much so. I've never had one."_

"_If I give you this hug, will you let me work?" he asked._

"_Of course, Master. You're a very smart man, and very smart men have very important things to do."_

"_Smart girl." he smiled, disturbingly. "You might be useful after all." I turned to smile at Shadow, who tried to smile back but failed miserably. He had the face of someone with a lot on his mind. I turned back to Eggman._

"_Very well then, come now." He turned to me arms outstretched and I leaped into his hug and squeezed tightly. "Oh ho! A strong one." He chuckled. He looked at me when the hug was done his big gloved hands on my fragile shoulders. "Very useful indeed." He got up and paced, not of nervousness but of pondering. "You know may, it has only been a week and your mind is surpassing even my expectations. You're getting extremely smart. I have also noticed you like to think of us, Shadow and myself as your family am I correct?"_

"_Oh yes, Master. The very best family!"_

"_Indeed." his smile was truly disturbing. "Perhaps you could take over the family business hmm? Of being an evil scientist? You certainly have the mind for it, now we just have to deal with that heart of yours. It's going to give us some problems."_

"_M-m-my heart? But Master, I love my heart. It helps me think." The room boomed wit the man's laughter._

"_Dear child, you think with your mind, not your heart!"_

"_I'm sure most people do." Eggman fell silent and looked into my face. He slumped back in his chair messing with the goo. "Master?" I had upset him._

"_Sometimes, AmyDroidThirteen, I feel you may be too smart."_ I ran back up the stairs, and turned. I didn't know which direction for I was running blind. I didn't know what to make of that. I thought of them as my family. How naïve. What stupidity. I ran up another flight of stairs and saw a door and immediately opened it. There was a blue Shadow walked past the present me, and sat on the edge of the blue bed. The past me turned around and went back to the window when she saw Shadow.

"_What does he mean by too smart?" I asked him. "When I was a new born he said I was too smart. I look now and find myself an idiot."_

"_When he said too smart, he meant too alive. You were feeling. The other's had no feelings." Shadow explained. "That day Eggman was disappointed and very proud at the same time…he was proud with how smart you are, but disappointed that you were so nice, sweet innocent. It was almost as if he had a conscience. Almost like he thought you were too pure to taint, apparently the feeling didn't last long."_

"_He should have destroyed me right then and there." I scowled._

"_Like he said May, you were too smart." Shadow got up. "I'm leaving soon, to start the mission."_

"_What? You can't leave, not now. I still have more training! My heart still keeps getting in the way! It's getting on my nerves!"_

"_It's getting on all of our nerves, May. Listen, tomorrow your going to get your instructions. _

"_Did he finally get a hold of you?"_

"_Who?" Shadow was acting dumb._

"_The Doctor." Shadow smiled, mockingly._

"_Whatever happened to the cute little girl that called him Master."_

"_She's dead." I scowled. "Its been two weeks since he's been kidnapped and what's worse is that pathetic man has been on my mind the whole time!"_

"_Looks like someone's having abandonment issues."_

"_Screw. You." I leaped off the bed and started to throw punches. Shadow dodged some and blocked the others, it had gotten to the point that now even he was throwing punches. We were getting nowhere. Neither of us were getting hits in. Finally both of us collapsed on the bed, my head resting on his arm._

"_Seems like I've trained you well." I turned to face him and smiled. I put my finger in my mouth and shoved it in his ear before giggling and dashing off. "You little twerp!" he yelled chasing after me._

Chapter eight, I hope you semi enjoyed it please review.


	9. Chapter 9

I walked over to the bed as soon as the figures left the room and started to ball. Shadow and I were closer than he led on. I guess the whole time I had a feeling, it was so obvious! I had loved him ever since I first met him, which is pathetic since he obviously didn't care for me in the same way. Despite the self hatred I had just inflicted on myself, I got up and decided to give the telepathy a try.

_**Shadow? Are you there?**_ No reply. "He's probably in shock," I told myself. "Try again."

_**Shadow, it's me May. You there?**_ Again no reply. "Oh this is hopeless!" I sobbed, falling onto the bed. Let her die, let them all die. I had been alone all my life, it's not going to hurt if I die alone as well, but something told me to try just one more time. Something told me if I tried just one more time everything was going to be okay.

_**Shadow, it's May. I'm in the Doc's old lab.**_ Again no reply. My heart sunk, and tears fell. The more I cried the more frustrated I became, and the more frustrated I became, the more I cried. I cursed in between my sobs.

_May! Is that really you?_ It was Shadow's voice. His voice robbed me of my frustration and tears.

_**Shadow Oh Gosh, you can here me!**_

_What the hell is going on?_ He thought gruffly. If only I knew.

_**I'm in the old lab, I'm starting to remember random stuff.**_

_Random like how?_

_**Mostly from my early days, the time you fell down the stairs and I called you cute, Eggman saying I was too smart. The time I gave you a wet willie. That was the day before I got my 'instructions'**_

_Did you remember the instructions?_

_**Does it matter? Shadow things changed! I'm saving Amy and the Doc. And Amy is not coming back with us! She's going home, where she belongs.**_

_Yeah…I got that._ He sighed._ May he's going to kill you, literally. This was your last chance._

_**I know.**_

_We're coming for you._

_**No need. I can do this myself.**_

_Sorry but not this time. We'll be there real soon, and I swear little girl if you're not there. I'm going to kill you._

_**Alright. I'll wait.**_ I muttered. The connection was let go of, and I got up from the bed to do more exploring. "May he's going to kill you…may he's going to kill you." It repeated in my head.

"It's worth it." I said to myself.

I decided to sleep as I waited for them. I didn't get much sleep for Sonic and Shadow decided to run ahead to get me. I growled when Shadow literally pulled me out of bed and I fell on the floor with a loud THUD!

"Jerk!" I yelled, I stood up rubbing my butt.

"So this is the old place huh?" Sonic checked the place out. "Not much to it huh?" he smiled cockily at me.

"This happened to be my home." I glared, wiping that stupid smirk off his smug little face.

"Gee May, I'm sorry. I guess I sorta forgot." I pushed past him ignoring his apology.

"Can we go? Where's Knuckles and Rouge?" I asked.

"Well I'm pretty sure, they're flying." Sonic annoyed me once again. I turned around and got in his face.

"You getting smart with me?" I demanded.

"Wow, you're sure not Amy!" he joked. I swept my leg under him, causing him to fall on the cold aluminum floor.

"Not even close." I answered.

"Wow," Knuckles's voice was heard. "Bad chick, huh?" I turned around and saw Rouge answer with a nod which pleased me enough to smile.

"Look, he's just annoying ok?" I said modestly. The three of them nodded in agreement.

"I'm not sure I like this team." Sonic joked, rather stupidly I might add.

"Look if you're gonna tag along, about zipping your lips?" I suggested. Sonic raised a brow. "Let's get a move on, and save your girlfriend!"

"Yeah!" Knuckles cheered, following me out. Shadow and Rouge lagged behind with Sonic brought up the rear, muttering to himself.

"She's not my girlfriend," I heard him.

"Have you guys thought of any similar enemies?" I looked at Sonic. We all were running, to where I had no idea. Suddenly I tripped. "Oof." Sonic was the only one to burst into laughter. Whatever I tripped on was in my hand, and I had thrown it at Sonic, which hit him in the head and made him fall over. Knuckles pointed as he laughed hysterically. He gave me a high five as we moved on. Sonic ran in front of me.

"Wait look at this." he handed it to me.

"It's a piece of metal," I said completely bored. Sonic huffed as he took it from me and gave it to Knuckles.

"Look familiar?" I didn't know what he was hoping for but apparently he got it.

"It's Metal Sonic's." Knuckles said passing it on to Shadow, who looked at me with intense eyes.

"You don't think it was him, do you?" Rouge asked looking at Shadow. His eyes were still on me.

"No," Shadow answered.

"It would make sense, that's an enemy we share." Sonic pushed on with his theory.

"This has nothing to do with you," Shadow said.

"What?" Knuckles and Sonic said in unison.

"Look," Shadow turned around and pointed. "His battery is gone." He walked toward something shiny and I followed. For a moment it was just me and Shadow looking at a formal Eggman creation. I kneeled into the sand and picked up the useless metal body. Someone had stolen the battery from his chest. I hugged him tightly.

"Someone's coming after us," I said as I held Metal Sonic tightly. "It's why I was pushed out of that building."

"He must have gotten confused when he saw you in Westapolis, probably thought Amy was you."

"That would make sense." I said holding Metal Sonic. "What do we do with him?" I looked up at Sonic.

"Leave him," I was astonished. I don't remember him, but for some odd reason I felt compassion for him. "I promise, I'll come back for him." I nodded setting him down on the sand, and stood up. Shadow took my hand and led me forward, the other's followed. I looked back at the heap of scrap metal that had become of one of our own. I had a sudden realization it was the us, Eggman's tools against the world.


End file.
